


Two Kings, After the War

by deauxnim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Developing Relationship, FIXED SPACING, Lots of Implied Events, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, except this isnt a chapter fic so uh, i dont usually write ryoma (more so ryoma writing .........) so this counts as practice, no actual conversation haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deauxnim/pseuds/deauxnim
Summary: It's given that Ryoma writes letters to his lovers.Written as a compilation of letters to Xander.





	Two Kings, After the War

**Letter #01**

_Crown Prince Xander of Nohr,_

_With the war having ended, I look forward to establishing a new bond between our countries._

_I am well aware that the Kingdom of Nohr has been barren far longer and in a far greater degree than my own kingdom. As to aid in your situation, I will be sending some of the Hoshidan troops_ _your way to help with the restoration of the glorious Nohr._ _Think not of it as an act you need to repay. Hoshido and Nohr would both benefit from this, I’m sure Corrin would agree. I suppose the mingling of our people would dispel some of the prejudice remaining._

_To a brighter future for Hoshido and Nohr and to a fruitful reign for both of us. May the scars of the war heal._

_Best regards,_

_Ryoma. High Prince of Hoshido,_

 

**Letter #02**

_Crown Prince Xander of Nohr,_

_I appreciate your concern towards the feelings of my people, Hoshido is honoured to have such a virtuous ruler as an ally. However, as we have discussed quite some time ago, I believe you have already gained the trust of majority of my people. In fact, the “swarms of people” you describe have all volunteered to aid Nohr— it took but a call for interested parties._

_Speaking of parties, I look forward to seeing you at the celebration in Valla._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryoma. High Prince of Hoshido_

 

**Letter #12**

_Prince Xander,_

_In all honesty, I was never quite sure whether or not I could ever trust a Nohrian, but once I got your letter, I was quite sure about my stance. There is no way I can trust a man who loves cats to such a degree. I'm not surprised, brooding creatures, both of you._

_I only jest, our bond is strong enough to overcome this type of squabbling. Although, is it too much for me to hope you will be more open to dogs after visiting Shirasagi this week?_

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Ryoma._

 

**Letter #16**

_Xander,_

_Thank the gods you finally changed your mind, I knew seeing the litter would turn you the right way. My siblings could bite harder, the pups or even the bigger ones are nothing to worry about._

_I wish I could write more, but I’m afraid my coronation is fast approaching and there are a lot of preparations I need to see to. We can talk more after the ceremony, that is, if you are attending. I would gladly attend yours as well, that is if I may._

_Ryoma._

 

**Letter #50**

_King_ _Xander,_

_You do not need to bestow all the credit upon Hoshido, my friend. My people did give effort in improving Nohr, but had the man sitting on its throne been less capable, Nohr wouldn’t be flourishing as it is now. Thank the gods your coronation finally commenced after all the delay._  

_On a less serious note, I did enjoy the visit to the underground city. Selling flowers with a Nohrian princess under Windmire and spending the evening at Castle Krakenburg isn’t something I ever thought I’d be doing, but I found it enjoyable nonetheless. I’m happy your siblings and your people are becoming more receptive towards me. I think it would please you to know that even my little brother Takumi and my sister Hinoka have become comfortable with the Nohrians, in fact, there are only a few who openly express any disdain towards your country._  

_With gratitude,_

_Ryoma._

 

**Letter # 88**

_It may not be fair for a sleep-deprived man to tell you this, but don't overwork yourself,  Xander. I met with Princess Elise and Corrin the other day, both told me you that your schedule was alternating between training, paperwork and patrolling. I myself noticed the bags under your eyes, but I was just hoping it was from attending meetings of last week._

_As your friend and fellow first born deuced with the crown, it's important for me to see you are in a good state. The week before my coronation, wasn't it you that helped me loosen up and balance my duties? I wish to do the same for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ryoma_

 

**Letter # 114**

_Xander,_

_It is so strange that we have gotten to the topic of marriage. In fairness, I should’ve seen this coming when I brought up the Nohrian-Hoshidan weddings occurring between some of our retainers._  

_To answer your question, I do not have a betrothed simply because I haven't found a suitable partner, not because I want to rule Hoshido by myself. As the ruler of Nohr, I'm sure you feel the same pressure I do. After all, our partners will rule alongside us, we must consider how good they will be on the throne. Before he died, my father told me that I should look at my mother as a standard for my own future lovers. Skilled in her position— she was more than an ornament at the side of the king, kind, wise, compassionate… All those things I saw in her, I will see in my queen. It may be a bit selfish, but most importantly I want to marry someone I am absolutely enamored by. With all the pressure, I hope I am at least allowed that._

_I do feel a bit jealous about the liberties my siblings have, but it won't be any good to think about it.  How about you, Xander? Why is there no ring on your finger?_

_Warm regards to you and your family,_

_Ryoma._

_I almost forgot, please extend my thanks to Prince Leo. Our adviser has received his suggestions for battle tactic._

 

**Letter # 122**

_If you got this in the middle of doing your paperwork, then you have efficient retainers on your hands. Since you insisted on sending flowers last week, I figured I should do something for you as well. Expect to find more of these letters in between your desk hours. I hope getting these lifts your spirits, love._  

_The day you confessed is crystal clear; it's a memory I look very fondly upon. The breeze that moved your hair, the way your cheeks shifted from alabaster to rogue, and how your gaze shifted— I've never seen you look that way, not that it didn't suit you. I must've looked the same. You don't know how fast my heart was beating that day. I felt as if I knew what you were insinuating, but it seemed too good to be true, the most plausible scenario on my mind was that you wanted me to marry one of your sisters. Thank the gods that slip of mine didn't deter you. I never imagined I would say this, you have always been the more valiant one— and if you could win a war, protect your siblings, train and work yourself to near death and still return as you are, you could most certainly accomplish those twenty or so sheets of paper._

_With love, Ryoma_

 

**Letter # 188**

_A daily reminder that I love you so much. You are the only person I have loved like this. The Hoshidans’ scars from the war have healed, almost none bear ill-will towards you and your country. If you are worried there will be riots, remember you helped me start an era of peace, surely my people will remember this and accept the engagement, so please cease your brooding, love. Our kingdoms will stand as their own, Nohr will retain its own culture and so will Hoshido, but this marriage will be the manifestation of our newfound union._  

_Do not to think that I have accepted propose simply out of obligation, or to strengthen the bond of our nations. I do believe I told you that the person I desire to marry should not only be competent, wise, and passionate (as you are), but completely enamor me (as you do)._  

_To fonder memories and a brighter future,_

_Ryoma_

 

**Letter** **#196**

_My beloved,_

_It is such a pity that the wedding traditions forbid us from seeing one another until the fateful day. Three days and I miss you already; I forgot how big this bed was when only one person lays on it. It is you I think about when I can't sleep; I miss running fingers through your hair, I miss your warmth against me. Thoughts such as these are what occupy my mind, late in the night when more than my soul misses you._

_Do you think of me that way as well?_

_Enlighten me._

_Ryoma_

**Author's Note:**

> i was a bit hesitant to post, but As Motivation to actually finish some oneshots, i've given myself an uh *reads scribbled writing on hand* rule to never work on more than three one chapter fics at once- i really wanted to start something else so might as well post this 
> 
> the confession in letter #122 is drawn from a gay fates hack (http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/145120153100/ryoma-x-xander-s-support), but implied not to have flown exactly;;


End file.
